


Hidden Away

by The_Lamp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BUT ALSO HAPPY, Gen, Happy Ending, Sad, idk man, mentions of abuse, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lamp/pseuds/The_Lamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the wonders of life, and what does it mean? Eren wonders what it's like to be outside for the first time, not realizing that his goal will soon open up to look him in the face.<br/>--- Otherwise known as me getting this idea from a prompt on tumblr: "first time seeing snow". ---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this awhile ago, but i thought i might as well post this on here. If you see this on a website called quotev that's also me so don't be worried about that. I hope you enjoy!!! Feedback are always welcome!! If you see any mistakes pls inform me and i'll make the changes, i didn't proofread this as well as i should have, so hopefully it turned out pretty well.

Winter was a thing to behind, precious in the light with it's glistening snow falling and blowing and smoking any area that's cold enough to hold it, and keep it. It's a treasure some people don't get to experience, a memory far away that it seems to be impossible to live. Eren felt like he was stuck, stuck in this god forsaken house in the middle of nowhere. Boards lined the windows, doors being locked not only from the inside but also the outside, and the inevitable telling of howling wind stirred Eren's curiosity.

He's never been let out, he's never seen the world of what it truly was, and he's never experienced human interaction outside of his Father and his friends. Eren can only remember the walls of this house, the dank basement, and the dreary feeling of punishment.

He can't experience the light.

His father tells him.

He's a malignant cause in this harsh world, Eren is dangerous, his father tells him.

He must be punished, his father whispers.

He is mine to control, and he is mine to order around.

Eren doesn't like his father much, he's bossy, he's hurtful, and even if Eren doesn't understand what exactly his father whispers or shouts or insults, he can tell by the emotion portrayed in his voice that it is not good.

Eren just wants to experience the world as a person, he wants to know what it's like, he want to be hurt in the outside world, he want to feel happiness in the outside world, he wants to meet people and learn new things, try new things! But he can't.

Because he's stuck in this house.

He doesn't even know where the house even is.

Eren is trapped.

Like a bird surrounded by bars on all side, only able to sing and tweet and swing on the hanging bar, unable to spread it's wings.

Eren hates it.

So when he hears a knocking at the door, he's surprised.

Eren's frightened.

Eren has never been in this situation before, so he does what he thinks is the ration thing to do, he runs to the dank basement filled with numerous boxes and different rooms.

Each room has a different purpose, one of them was his room.

He hides in his room, cowering under his bed with his arms covering his ears from the dangerous shouts and thundering banging.

He doesn't know who the “FBI” are but he can't find it in himself to like like. 

When splintering wood meets his ears, he closes his eyes and whimpers softly, slowly pulling his legs to his chest, not even feeling the quivering he started to do.

Thunderous foot steps sounded from above and shouting about checking spaces from upstairs and downstairs.

He wished his father was home.

That way he didn't have to worry about experiencing something new. Which he found odd.

All he wanted to do his entire life was experience something different, but is this the different he wanted? Eren didn't know.

He heard creaking of the wooden stairs that lead down to the basement, the shuffling of multiple people making their way down and closer to him cause his breathing to quicken in fright.

The malicious rattle of his door informed him of possible enemies, he pressed himself closer to the wall his bed frame was against.

He heard the heavy breathing of three forms in his room and he quickly stamped his mouth shut with his hands, eyes bursting open as light filtered from outside his hiding spot.

Quietness was a force he did not like.

A males voice sounded, jumping across the walls and repeating it over and over again in Eren's head, “FBI, please come out, we know you're here. We're here to help.”

Eren didn't know what to do. He still does know who the FBI are and what they want from him, should he trust them? Don't trust anyone his head says, but his heart yearns for safety and a new scenery.

He feels the bed rattle and move inch by inch, the light getting closer to him. He starts to hyperventilate inside of his cupped hand, tears leaking and his shivers intensifies.

He hears someone exclaim, “oh my god;” before he was gently picked up by ruff hands. Metal clangs and a snap resounds in his years, a different set of hands soothingly rubs his hair, and smooths down to his shoulders.

Whoever is holding onto Eren sits down on the boy's bed, having Eren in the agent's lap.

The last person calls in a sort of radio device, notifying the rest of the squad that the victim was found, and he is in protective custody.

It takes time before Eren's breathing regulates back to it's former state of non-irregularity, but as that goes away so does his shaking.

They ask if he's alright, but they know perfectly well that the boy is definitely not okay, but Eren answers that he is, in fact, okay.

A couple more minutes pass by before the first voice, which he guessed was the captain, spoke out, “Leave us.” Just like the man said no voices protest but instead boots clacking against the hard cement flooring resounded in the otherwise quiet room. “What's your name?” The voice asks, but Eren doesn't respond, “My name is Levi Ackerman, I’m under FBI jurisdiction to take you into custody for trial. Now, what's your name?”

Eren didn't answer at first, but after a small and comfortable silence, he answered. “I'm Eren Jaeger, I'm under the roof of my father, Kenny.” Eren looks up at Levi, the FBI agent, and asks, “what's FBI?”

“In due time kid,” Levi sighs before gently pressing Eren to the ground, where the boy quickly stood up. Levi grabbed Eren's only blanket from the bed and draped it across the boy's shoulders. Levi took Eren's hand and led the boy up the stairs and through the living room.

Police were all over the place, some talking, some taking pictures, some on their phones, and some taking notes. Eren, too busy taking in all the new faces, doesn't realize that where Levi is leading him, is a place the boy has never been to. The outside.

The wind was faint, rustling small amounts of white snow to create a tender dance.

Eren stopped in the door way, stopping Levi in the process.

When Levi looked at Eren, he swore he seen the face of wonder itself.

Face in complete awe, eyes scanning the bare trees, free hand sticking out to catch small snowflakes, and eyes up in the white sky in wonder. He barely felt the cold, the adrenaline still kicked in and when he was pulled again he whipped his head around to stare at the FBI agent named Levi.

He never thought he would ever see the outside.

But here he was, and here he wants to stay.


End file.
